Anjo
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: Um anjo ferido pode ter uma secreta beleza. Isso proporcionará a Milo e Afrodite uma experiência marcante.... MiloxDite, dark lemon meu primeiro u.u Presente de amigo secreto para minha fiota AKANE KYO!


**_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Meus mesmo só os dourados, hehehe! Brincadeira... esses, infelizmente, também não u.u_**

**_Resumo: Um anjo ferido pode ter uma secreta beleza. Isso proporcionará a Milo e Afrodite uma experiência marcante... MiloxDite, dark lemon (meu primeiro u.u) Presente de amigo secreto para minha fiota AKANE KYO!_**

**---**

**Olá! Antes que me linchem perguntando "Mas o que essa Lune tem na cabeça de ficar inventando fic nova sem continuar as outras?!", eu explico: esta fic **_**oneshot**_** é presente de amigo secreto pra minha querida filhinha AKANE KYO! Feliz Natal (que já foi u.u) e um maravilhoso 2008 (que ainda será n.n)**

**E já vou pedindo desculpas pela fic, que não é minha praia – ficou muito fraquinha, meio forçada. Apreciem meu segundo yaoi, primeiro ****em Saint Seiya****, com um casal... inusitado. Pesado e um pouco denso, pode ser cansativo. Se não gostar, **_**ciao**_**. Se for sua praia... espero que goste...**

**Detalhe: ouvindo um réquiem de Mozart. Não vai sair bonito... u.u**

**00000**

O inverno grego era um dos piores dos últimos anos. Por dois dias seguidos houvera precipitação de neve e o céu cinzento convidava à introspecção.

A noite mal se abatera sobre o recém-reconstruído Santuário de Athena e um dos cavaleiros de ouro abandonava seu aconchegante templo. Afrodite, a cabeça baixa, observava abatido os delicados flocos de neve se acumulando no chão enquanto descia os degraus até a casa de Aquário. Não vestia agasalho, muito menos armadura; sua túnica branca, fina, parecia uma forma de auto-penitência. Refletia, deprimido, acerca dos acontecimentos recentes...

Obtivera, sim, o perdão de Athena. Recebera de volta sua vida, sua armadura, seu templo. Mas por que tudo parecia tão diferente?

Shion, Saga, Camus e Shura foram perdoados não só por Athena, mas por todos os outros cavaleiros de ouro. Haviam deixado claro seu sofrimento em tentar matar a deusa. Kanon, o ex-general de Poseidon, agora era considerado também cavaleiro de Gêmeos, vivendo com o irmão. Para eles, tudo fora esquecido...

Por que não tinham o mesmo perdão para Máscara da Morte e Afrodite?

Apenas Câncer, bizarramente, era capaz de compreender o sofrimento que calava fundo na alma de Peixes. Os dois eram tidos como segregados, verdadeiros traidores. Os mais fracos e covardes cavaleiros de ouro, que não hesitaram em seguir as ordens de Hades em busca de um arremedo de vida.

Agora já descia até Capricórnio, a noite silenciosa e gelada abafando os sons de seus delicados passos. Lágrimas aqueciam o rosto frio ao recordar o Natal, dias antes...

_- Não, Olos, não vou dar presente a... ELE!_

_- Mas, Olia... ele é seu amigo secreto! Por favor, não acabe com a brincadeira, maninho..._

_- Essa carinha inocente não me engana! Esse cara é venenoso, um TRAIDOR de verdade!_

Athena fora passar o Natal no Japão e não assistira à lamentável cena. Mas Afrodite ainda se lembrava dos rostos de seus companheiros. Via piedade nos olhos idênticos de Saga e Kanon. Via desolação nos de Aiolos. Via raiva nos de Máscara da Morte, que deu o próprio presente ao pisciano...

Era para a casa dele que Afrodite ia. Precisava beber um bom vinho italiano, comer um belo _spaguetti_ – ele que se admirava com a habilidade de Câncer na cozinha – e conversar. Máscara podia ser um bom amigo, embora um tanto violento em suas reações.

Imerso em suas reflexões, apenas se deu conta de que estava na Casa de Escorpião quando sentiu um cosmo hostil à sua frente.

- Passeio noturno, Peixes? – A voz fria ecoou pela casa de pedra, vinda das sombras. Afrodite se sobressaltou.

- Eu ia... eu...

- Para Câncer, eu sei – o guardião da oitava casa se revelou, a expressão tão gelada quanto a noite ao seu redor – O que tanto faz naquele lugar?

Milo de Escorpião. Se Afrodite era capaz de suportar a violência de Aiolia e o tratamento frio de Mu, Aldebaran e os outros, não podia contra o silêncio daquele grego. O veneno que o Escorpião exalava não saía por palavras ou gestos violentos, mas apenas com o olhar incisivo. Sentia-se radiografado por aqueles olhos azuis.

- Ele é meu amigo, Milo – Respondeu Afrodite em voz baixa – Provavelmente o único neste lugar, não é mesmo? Olha, se vai me atirar na cara que sou um traidor, e tudo o mais, não perca seu tempo. Já ficou bem claro. Agora, se me der licença...

Milo se postou à frente do sueco.

- Não sem antes ter uma palavra a sós com você. Sei muito bem que não é essa inocência que seu rostinho sugere, Peixes.

- Fale o que quiser, mas você esteve comigo na Ilha de Andrômeda – Retrucou o pisciano com incomum aspereza – E lutou por Saga quando ele usurpou o posto de Grande Mestre. Sabe por que não passou pelo que eu passei? Porque você sobreviveu!

- Sabe muito bem que fui enganado por Saga. Você sabia da verdade e se manteve ao lado dele, contra Athena!

- Se o próprio Saga foi perdoado, por que não me deixa em paz?

- Sabe bem que era a outra personalidade dele – Milo não deixava por menos – E ele se redimiu na batalha contra Hades.

- Que pude fazer? Mu não me permitiu ir além da primeira casa!

Milo lhe lançou um olhar de desprezo.

- Eu no lugar dele também não permitiria – Disse friamente – Não por acaso Shion enviou você e Câncer como linha de frente...

Afrodite, enraivecido, esmurrou a parede fria. Mal podia conter as lágrimas, o que lhe dava ainda mais raiva.

- E-eu... as pessoas mudam! – E nisso parecia tentar convencer a si mesmo – Você mesmo admitiu isso quando perdoou Kanon...

- Mesmo? – Milo olhou para as próprias mãos, um leve sorriso – Não, Afrodite... foi ele quem se perdoou naquela noite. Ele espiou seus erros. Quer fazer o mesmo?

Afrodite, surpreso, recuou. Nascia agora um estranho brilho nos olhos do escorpiano ao fitar a face espantada.

- M-mais do que já tenho passado?

A primeira agulha escarlate o atingiu na perna nua, pegando Peixes completamente de surpresa. Apoiou-se na parede próxima, os olhos arregalados, a dor pungente se irradiando pelo corpo.

- Sim – Respondeu finalmente o Escorpião – Porque você está em frangalhos, Peixes. Os últimos dias não parecem ter realizado qualquer melhora em você.

- Estou arrep... – A segunda agulha interrompeu a frase com um gemido de dor. A outra perna foi alvejada e agora sangrava, o sangue escarlate conspurcando o chão, fazendo um belo contraste com fina camada de neve que fora deixada lá pelo vento gélido.

- Isso é nítido – Fez o escorpiano com veemência – Parece que o único que realmente não se convenceu disso foi _você_, Peixes.

O choque no rosto de Afrodite era perceptível.

- Como assim?

- Pela sua falta de atitude. Pelo seu receio em encarar os outros. Pela sua aceitação a isso – Finalizou com mais uma Agulha Escarlate, atingindo o braço esquerdo do pisciano.

- Estou sem armadura, Escorpião – O comentário frio foi seguido por uma risadinha sem alegria – E um cavaleiro tão fraco como eu não teria a menor chance de revidar...

O olhar que Milo lhe dirigiu calou Afrodite. Não era ódio ou desprezo; era desgosto. Milo, pela primeira vez, considerava seriamente a fraqueza do sueco. Olhava para aquele homem ferido e não reconhecia o antigo cavaleiro de Peixes, sempre empertigado, sempre se achando a mais divina das criaturas. Aquele que tinha certeza de quem era e aonde iria por seus ideais – desconsiderada a imoralidade de alguns deles na época de Saga.

O pisciano escorregou pela pilastra e caiu sentado no chão alvo. Os efeitos atordoantes das Agulhas Escarlates não tardaram a aparecer. Afrodite agora apenas via Milo, envolto em uma estranha névoa. De fato, não era mais o mesmo. Outrora, nem mesmo o dobro daquelas agulhas o feriria tão profundamente.

Ou talvez fossem as palavras que lhe doíam?

Milo fitava Afrodite com mais intensidade. A pele branca manchada de sangue tão vermelho fazia um belo contraste; o sueco parecia cintilar naquela noite sem Lua. Os olhos azuis, tão claros, estavam turvos; era nítido que Afrodite já fora afetado pelas agulhas.

Era ali, acuado, fragilizado física e emocionalmente, que Afrodite mais parecia um anjo aos olhos de Milo. As madeixas douradas caíam em suaves cachos pelo corpo do homem andrógino que fitava o escorpiano com olhares súplices. De quê? O grego não sabia precisar; talvez pedia mudamente para que parasse, ou para que expurgasse de seu belo corpo a culpa que sentia. De qualquer forma, ali não havia raiva. Aquela visão rara do antes cruel cavaleiro de Peixes como um ser angelical atingiu Milo com força. Quase como em ondas de ternura.

Afrodite, alheio às reflexões do escorpiano, apenas aguardava o próximo ataque, resignado. Em meio ao seu torpor, estranhou o brilho que repentinamente surgira nos olhos de Milo. Não parecia ser ódio. Parecia... comoção? Isso surpreendeu o pisciano mais do que qualquer outra coisa que ele lhe dissera naquela noite. Pensou por um momento que fosse um avanço, que finalmente tocara o coração empedernido daquele cavaleiro. Mas Afrodite nunca esqueceria o que aquele brilho azul prenunciava...

**Casa de Câncer**

A noite fria não incomodava Máscara da Morte. Cantarolando uma tradicional canção italiana, o canceriano estava na cozinha, às voltas com panelas de molho e massa, trajando um avental branco. Bordado nele, um caranguejo com chapéu de _chef_ de cozinha. Apenas Afrodite já o vira daquela forma; não queria que sua reputação se perdesse, afinal.

O italiano preparava uma genuína lasanha à bolonhesa, o prato favorito do pisciano. Sentira o cosmo do amigo deixando sua casa e sabia que ele estava a caminho. Ultimamente Afrodite criara o hábito de visitá-lo constantemente – em especial após o incidente com Aiolia no amigo secreto – , em busca de companhia. Comiam boa comida, bebiam um bom vinho, e o amigo desabafava. Até mesmo Máscara da Morte, vez ou outra, compartilhava seus ressentimentos ao compreensivo companheiro de isolamento.

Máscara não conhecia seu talento para amigo do peito antes de Afrodite aparecer às lágrimas na porta de sua casa, às duas da manhã. Precisava ser ouvido, precisava de alguém que compreendesse o que estava passando. E esse alguém era Máscara da Morte.

Não podia negar que gostava muito de conversar com Afrodite. Sim, ele chorava bastante, e às vezes até mesmo o canceriano se rendia a uma ou outra lágrima teimosa. Por outro lado, riam também, firmando uma nova – e insólita – amizade.

Quando a lasanha estava no forno, e a garrava de vinho tinto já estava pronta para ser servida, Câncer se postou à porta dos fundos de sua casa e apurou seu cosmo, tentando ver aonde se encontrava Afrodite. Segundo seus cálculos, já estaria passando por Virgem...

Sobressaltou-se. Algo estava errado – o cosmo do pisciano estava estranhamente fraco. E ele vinha da oitava casa...

_O que esse infeliz do Milo está fazendo?_, pensou ele. Sem nem desligar o forno, saiu, ainda de avental, preocupado.

Não avançaria muito. O cavaleiro da casa seguinte sentira o cosmo enfurecido do italiano e, muito desconfiado, interceptaria Câncer...

**Casa de Escorpião (N.A.: agora as cenas são fortes. Quem não gostar, pare com a leitura)**

Milo se aproximou de Afrodite lentamente, de forma estudada, como se estivesse participando de uma espécie de ritual. Seus olhos fixos naqueles olhos azuis tão claros e lacrimosos tinham um brilho estranho e obsessivo.

Afrodite se encolheu, enfraquecido. Milo já estava a poucos centímetros, o rosto inexpressivo. O grego se abaixou até a altura dos olhos do outro. Esperando por uma nova agressão, o pisciano fechou os olhos...

Surpreendeu-se. Sentia em seu rosto a mão de Milo, mas este não o estava esbofeteando ou algo que o valesse. Abriu os olhos, como se quisesse se certificar do que seu tato lhe informava. Um leve sorriso brincava nos lábios do escorpiano, enquanto sua mão deslizava suave pelo rosto do sueco.

Era uma carícia...

- M-Milo? – Sussurrou Afrodite, assustado com o comportamento de seu até então agressor.

Milo estava estranhamente inebriado. Raramente experimentava aquela sensação de poder sobre sua... _presa_? Foi a palavra que surgiu na mente dele. Mas já não sentia aquele arroubo por testar, por castigar, como fizera anteriormente a Kanon.

Bela. Aquela imagem do anjo ferido a seus pés, o sangue escarlate descendo sinuoso pela pele marmórea, era inegavelmente bela. Aquela pele gelada, tão macia, sensibilizava as mãos brutas de Milo. Aquela experiência estava se tornando por demais mística para o que ele havia previsto... estaria ali o verdadeiro poder de Afrodite de Peixes?

Já não importava; de repente sentiu um desejo intenso de tomar aquela imagem para si... sua possessividade escorpiana aflorou ao pensar em fazer apenas dele aquele anjo. Dele, e de mais ninguém.

- Milo... – Afrodite voltou a chamá-lo, mais assustado ainda – O que está...

Calou-se quando os lábios quentes do grego se sobrepuseram aos seus sem qualquer aviso. A princípio era um toque suave, quase como uma degustação daquela boca gelada e trêmula, quase infantil. Mas com o passar dos segundos aquele beijo doce adquiria uma voracidade assustadora, chegando a machucá-lo.

- P-pare... – Afrodite tentava, em vão, resistir, mas seu corpo ferido e atordoado não lhe permitia reação. Milo agora estava irreconhecível, e apertava o sueco contra si como se quisesse se fundir a ele.

- Anjo... – murmurou Milo, sem fôlego, ao se separar um pouco. Sem reparar nos olhos arregalados do colega, ergueu-se, o sueco em seus braços, e adentrou a casa...

- Aonde está me levando? – A voz fraca se tornou mais urgente – O que vai fazer?

- Shhhh... – Fez Milo docemente, abrindo uma porta no fundo do corredor. Afrodite olhou para o interior do recinto e seus olhos se arregalaram de choque.

Estavam no quarto do escorpiano. A iluminação era suave, advinda de velas, e os lençóis alvos estavam intocados. Pela janela se viam os pequenos flocos de neve caindo. O clima pesado, somado à visão turva de Afrodite, fez o pisciano se lembrar de uma câmara de sacrifício. Foi talvez essa impressão macabra que fez o sueco se arrepiar ao se sentir depositado delicadamente na cama. Os lençóis aos poucos iam se tingindo de vermelho com o sangue...

- Milo... – Murmurou Afrodite, na tênue esperança de o colega estar tentando salvá-lo – A hemorragia...

A túnica de Afrodite já estava empapada pelo suor frio e pelo sangue. Mas o grego não estancou o sangramento. Sem hesitar, Milo despiu o pisciano, delicadamente.

- O que está fazendo?! – Afrodite tentou se levantar, mas o corpo ferido o impedia de fazer qualquer movimento relevante.

Milo não respondeu. Observava extasiado a figura frágil que agora jazia em sua cama. O pisciano estava entregue no leito, sentindo ondas de dor e torpor invadindo seu corpo agora nu, os olhos claros semicerrados em uma demonstração de fraqueza. Uma imagem linda, realçada pela semi-obscuridade.

Em meio à nebulosidade que dominava seus olhos, Afrodite pôde perceber que Milo também se despia. Com um suspiro, deitou-se ao lado do pisciano.

- Meu anjo... – sussurrou Milo – Eu vou cuidar de você agora...

Acariciou demoradamente o rosto gélido de Afrodite antes de puxá-lo para mais um beijo profundo, apertando o outro contra seu corpo nu. O sueco até admitia que Milo beijava bem, mas não se sentia bem com aquele beijo. Estava fraco, enregelado, as agulhadas ainda doíam como se tivesse um metal em brasa em seus membros.

- Milo... – gemeu durante o beijo – Está doendo muito... por favor, me deixe ir...

O escorpiano não respondeu. Colocou-se sobre o pisciano, fitando aquela expressão de sofrimento. Nunca sentira aquele arroubo antes. Queria cuidar daquele corpo tão fragilizado, mas sentia imenso prazer em ver aquele rosto atormentado. Beijou-o mais uma vez, arranhando-lhe as costas alvas e ouvindo Afrodite gemer de dor entre seus lábios.

Afrodite estava esgotado. Tentava se debater, mas não conseguia escapar dos braços fortes do grego, que o subjugava apenas com seu peso. Exausto, acabou por se entregar às lágrimas...

- Já conseguiu, Milo! – Sibilou, cansado demais para exprimir fúria – Já conseguiu me ferir, me humilhar... agora me deixe em _paz_... olhe, eu imploro... – Calou-se, a garganta apertada. Nunca se sentira tão vulnerável em toda a sua vida.

- Eu não quero humilhá-lo... – Milo sussurrou em resposta, quase carinhosamente. Com a língua colheu uma das lágrimas de Peixes – Não entende? Eu quero... _você_.

Por que estava surpreso? Desde que Milo o despira em sua cama, Afrodite já deveria saber o que o grego pretendia. Todavia, não pôde evitar o choque que o acometera com aquelas palavras.

- Mi-Milo... – Gaguejou o sueco – Eu n-não... você enlouqueceu...

- Tão lindo... – Murmurava Milo mais para si mesmo – Tão delicado... um anjo...

Seus lábios desceram pelo pescoço e ombro de Afrodite, que, esgotado, apenas podia apreciar a carícia. Milo parecia se alternar entre a doçura e o sadismo: enquanto beijava carinhosamente a pele clara, apertava-lhe as coxas feridas com força, fazendo Afrodite se dividir entre o prazer e a agonia.

- Seja meu, meu Anjo... – Sussurrou Milo, mordiscando carinhosamente um dos mamilos do pisciano e o fazendo soltar um pequeno gemido.

Afrodite queria dizer que não podia. Estava cansado, muito ferido e fraco, e além do mais era virgem. Nunca achara que seu belo corpo fosse digno de ninguém, homem ou mulher. Tinha medo da dor, da vergonha... mas não conseguia dizer isso a Milo. Não tinha forças para interrompê-lo. Aquela sensação doentia, _masoquista_, envolvia seu corpo como um banho quente. Aquele clima sombrio, aquela... violência, sim... o estava deixando estranhamente excitado – o pisciano se assustou ao constatar isso.

- Milo... – sussurrou envergonhado – Eu nunca...

- Mesmo? – Milo o encarou com os olhos em brasa – É somente meu, meu anjo?

- P-pare de me chamar assim... – o sueco estava sem-graça.

- Você me quer dentro de você... – murmurou o grego com um sorriso malicioso – É perceptível, meu anjo...

Afrodite abafou um grito ao sentir a mão forte de Milo envolver e apertar seu membro. Sem forças, apenas afundou a cabeça no travesseiro. Sentia seu membro reagir ao toque firme e enrijecer, e ao sueco parecia ser uma parte alheia ao seu corpo esgotado. Sentia o pouco sangue fluir para seu pênis e a cabeça começar a rodar...

- Meu... finalmente meu...

Em meio ao seu torpor, sentiu Milo virá-lo de bruços sobre a cama. Suas coxas e seu braço ferido pareciam pulsar em reclamação ao contato com os lençóis. Afrodite soltou um gemido de desconforto.

Voltou à realidade ao sentir uma dor terrível. Sem qualquer preparação, Milo o invadira. O escorpiano soltou um pequeno grito de prazer. Afrodite, um fraco grito de dor. As lágrimas turvaram ainda mais a sua visão.

- Não... eu não quero...

Milo não o ouvia. Beijava os ombros e o pescoço com carinho, como se quisesse pedir desculpas pelas estocadas violentas que se seguiam. Em sua masculinidade, o cavaleiro de Escorpião sentia o sangue escorrer pela violência dos movimentos. Com uma das mãos, Milo atingiu o membro de Afrodite, estimulando-o devagar.

Afrodite não sabia o que fazer. Nunca sentira tanta dor e vergonha em sua vida; por outro lado, estava inebriado pelas carícias do grego. Afundava o rosto na cama, chorando de dor e abafando gemidos de prazer que a manipulação do escorpiano lhe proporcionava.

Milo parecia dividido em dois. Seus quadris se moviam ensandecidos, enfeitiçados por aquele homem tão lindo que tinha para si. Suas mãos e seus lábios, porém, pareciam se esforçar para que o sueco tivesse boas lembranças daquele momento.

- Aaah! – Um gemido trêmulo escapou dos lábios do pisciano.

- Gosta... meu anjo...? - Milo, ofegante, reduziu o ritmo, passando a penetrá-lo lenta e profundamente.

- D-dói... – Gemeu Afrodite – M-mas...

Milo apenas sorriu. Seu autocontrole o estava abandonando novamente, e ele se sentia prestes a se derramar. Entretanto, não queria se satisfazer antes de Afrodite. Passou a estimular o sueco com mais intensidade.

- Milo... eu... – Afrodite ofegava – Aah, meu Zeus...

- Não tenha medo de se entregar, Afrodite – Sussurrou Milo em seu ouvido, mordiscando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha – Seja meu...

Com um suspiro profundo, o pisciano se entregou a um clímax intenso e dual. As ondas de prazer que vieram com o orgasmo fizeram o corpo de Peixes relaxar e afundar na cama, sem fôlego e esgotado.

Mais duas ou três estocadas e o escorpiano finalmente se derramou dentro dele, o sêmen se mesclando ao sangue em uma tonalidade rósea. Cansado, saiu de Afrodite e se deitou ao lado dele, ofegante.

- Espero não tê-lo machucado muito, meu anjo... – Sussurrou carinhosamente o cavaleiro de Escorpião, colocando a mão sob o queixo do pisciano para ver seu rosto e sentindo a pele úmida de lágrimas e suor – Não pude me conter quando vi você ali, tão frágil e...

Parou, estarrecido. Afrodite estava inconsciente, o cosmo muito fraco. Em seus lábios, um estranho sorriso.

- Perdeu muito sangue... – raciocinou o escorpiano. Sobrepôs-se ao corpo inerte e atingiu com os dedos determinados pontos para estancar a hemorragia – Me perdoe, meu anjo...

Verificou que o sangramento parara. Cansado, depositou um beijo nos lábios gelados, envolveu-o com o corpo e adormeceu...

Finalmente livre das desconfianças de Aiolia, das indiretas secas de Shaka e da curiosidade de Dohko, Máscara da Morte invadiu a casa de Escorpião. Pesquisou pelo cosmo dos dois, mas os encontrou estranhamente pacíficos.

_Ma que_...

As manchas de sangue no chão o levavam até a porta entreaberta...

_Dio!_

Muito surpreso e preocupado, o canceriano hesitou, pensando em adentrar o recinto e acordar Afrodite. Que diabos acontecera ali? O sangue envolvia os dois corpos nus, e o italiano não saberia precisar quem estava de fato ferido...

Mentalmente soltando um palavrão, o italiano deu meia-volta e rumou para o próprio templo. Afrodite jamais contaria aquilo a ele, e Máscara não estava disposto a importunar o amigo com perguntas. Resignado, comeu a lasanha quase queimada sozinho...

---

- Afrodite...

- Diga.

- Você me perdoa?

Uma movimentação incômoda na cama. Afrodite se desvencilhou dos braços do grego friamente.

- Eu é que deveria perguntar isso, Escorpião.

O amanhecer quase não se fazia notar pelo céu encoberto. Pálidos raios de sol adentravam as cortinas do quarto de Milo quando Afrodite, cansado e envergonhado, deixou o leito, o sangue seco nos lençóis e no peito nu do escorpiano. Vestiu a túnica imunda e partiu para seu templo, aliviado por nenhum dos outros cavaleiros estarem acordados àquela hora.

Apenas em sua banheira se permitiu voltar a chorar, chocado por tudo aquilo. A água morna aliviava as dores. As marcas das agulhas sumiriam de sua pele. Aquela noite, porém, permaneceria gravada a ferro e fogo em sua memória...

**00000**

**Desculpe-me o final, mas eu sou péssima nessas coisas u.u De qualquer forma, não acho que haja amor numa situação dessas.**

**A quem interessar possa: sim, na Wikipédia eu li que pode nevar na Grécia, sim – eu pelo menos não sabia.**

**Essa idéia doente veio de um filme que assisti (não, não era homossexual nem erótico, mas tinha essa viagem psicótica do Milo). Portanto, por mais que pareça forçado (nunca consigo botar no texto o que está na minha cabeça u.u), é perfeitamente plausível – tá, doentio também u.u**

**Não ficou muito bom (terminando no dia-limite u.u), mas eu tentei, pelo menos. Um feliz Natal atrasado e um Ano-Novo cheio de alegrias, grana, amores e muita inspiração para toda a FAMIGLIA KURUTA SOROVAR. Mamãe ama muito vocês n.n E também a você que leu por caridade u.u**

**_Ciao... _(aguardando as pedradas).**


End file.
